


F.R.I.E.N.D.S. With Benefits

by snugglechesters



Series: FRIENDS With Benefits Trilogy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, Student Castiel, Student Dean, part of a trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglechesters/pseuds/snugglechesters
Summary: As he rounded the corner, he jumped in surprise. Sitting on the steps was a young man, probably another student, as he looked about Dean’s age, with dark curled hair and those black square glasses that hipster-types wore. He was wearing jeans and a loose blue t-shirt, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. He was sitting right in Dean’s way.





	

            Dean rummaged through his backpack for his set of keys, groaning as little bugs brushed across his face, attracted by the orange light above him. It had been a long fucking day and all he wanted was to kick back in his boxers and binge-watch Netflix all night. His feet ached from walking all the way to his classes, to the garage, and home again, but he was damned if he was gonna take the bus again, especially this late at night. He’d had one too many creepy experiences on there.

            Finally locating his keys—at the bottom of the bag, of course—he unlocked the outside door to his shitty apartment complex and trudged down the hall towards the stairs.

            As he rounded the corner, he jumped in surprise. Sitting on the steps was a young man, probably another student, as he looked about Dean’s age, with dark curled hair and those black square glasses that hipster-types wore. He was wearing jeans and a loose blue t-shirt, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. He was sitting right in Dean’s way.

            “Uhh…” Dean started, not really knowing what to say.

            The guy looked up, startled. Like he hadn’t even noticed Dean was right in front of him. “Oh, hello,” he said. His eyes were deep blue, kinda captivating actually.

            “Hi—” Dean started.

            “Sorry, I’ll move,” the guys cut him off, scooting to the side.

            “It’s fine—oh, yeah okay.” Dean just stopped talking, annoyed he was coming off so awkward. The guy’s voice was ridiculously deep, almost growly, and it made his imagination run wild for a second. “Thanks,” he muttered as he stepped by, though he didn’t really know why he did—the guy was in _his_ way, after all.

            “Mmm,” the guy responded, slumping back down again.

            Dean stopped at the first landing and sighed. He looked so _forlorn._ Dean wasn’t really a “people-person” and he was tired as fuck, but couldn’t leave this guy alone without at least checking on him.

            _It also doesn’t hurt that the guy’s a babe_ , he thought, but quickly shut that line of thinking down.

            He turned around slowly. “Hey, uh. Are you….you know, okay?”

            The guy twisted to look at him, eyes squinted in confusion.

            “Are you waiting for someone or..?” Dean continued, and the guy’s eyes lit up in understanding.

            “Oh, yes. Well, I was, but. My brother lives here and he said I could come over when I wanted to get away from my dorm, but he’s having a party, and he said I could stay but…” he trailed off.

            “You’re not really a party person?” Dean guessed.

            “No, I’m really not,” he chuckled.

            “Well, why don’t you just go back to your dorm?” Dean realized a second later he probably could’ve said that more politely, but his filter had sort of stopped working from the fatigue.

            The guy didn’t seem offended, though. “My roommate doesn’t…approve of me.” He scoffed and said, more angrily. “Well, actually he’s a homophobic asshole. It’s exhausting to live with him.”

            Dean’s eyebrows raised. “Damn, I’m sorry. Can you switch rooms or something?”

            He just shrugged in response.

            Dean re-adjusted his backpack, weighing heavily on his shoulders. He really, _really_ wanted to lie down. “Well, do you wanna hang at my place?” he finally said. “You know, until your bro’s party is over or whatever?

            The guy looked at him like he just spoke Klingon.

            “I’m gonna binge-watch _Friends_ ,” Dean added.

            The guy looked mildly more interested. _Hah, everybody likes_ Friends _._

“I don’t know,” the guy finally said, turning away.

            “I swear I’m not a murderer or a creep or anything. Plus, your brother’s in the building so I have no reason to try anything. Not that I would, I just—” Dean wiped his hands down his face. “I’m tired, and I’m just trying to be nice, but I totally get it if you don’t feel safe or whatever. Sorry.” Dean started up the stairs again, cursing himself.

            “Wait!” The guy jumped up and climbed the stairs quickly. He caught up to Dean who had turned back around to face him. His eyes were much bluer up close, deep as the ocean, and his cheekbones looked like they could cut glass. He was smiling this adorable, gummy smile, and oh yeah, Dean was in trouble. “I love _Friends_ ,” he said brightly.

            “Who doesn’t?” Dean gave him a tired, but genuine smile in return. “Alright, let’s go. I gotta get this backpack off me before my shoulders detach from my torso.”

            They climbed the three flights up to Dean’s room in silence. Before Dean could open his door, however, the guy put his hand on Dean’s arm. “Thank you,” he said seriously, staring right in his eyes.

            Dean stared back for a moment, sort of getting lost. He finally remembered himself and cleared his throat. “Uh, you’re welcome,” he said gruffly.

            “My name is Castiel,” he guy said, sticking out a hand. “I figured we should probably at least know each other’s names before I come in so we’re not complete strangers.”

            Dean chuckled and took his hand. “I’m Dean, nice to meet you Castiel.”

            “Nice to meet you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://www.snugglechesters.tumblr.com)


End file.
